Aang shippings
by Punks 13
Summary: Oneshots of Aang couples. Including Kataang, Taang, Mai and Aang, then a lot more!
1. why her?

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I have soe stuff planned but I've been busy with my birthday and my sister in the hospital. Here's the next chapter nnd the one for 20 years will be out soon. Bye guys.

* * *

Toph and Katara sat on the grass at the park while Aang and Mai shared an ice cream cone at the bench across from them.

"Why would he go out with her?" Katara exclaimed.

Toph shrugged. "Maybe they happen to like each other. I hear that's how it work, you know"

"But...I mean they're exact opposites!" she shrieked.

"Some people tend to get along with their opposites. I mean, look at us" Toph gestured to Katara's neat girly ensemble and her own messy cargos and ripped jacket.

"But he's not some people! He's Aang Gyatso! Football quarterback cutie and hottest guy in school!" Katara said.

"Ew Katara, you're drooling again!"

Katara wiped her mouth sheepishly. "Sorry. I mean, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad and she's....she's...."

"your being loud" Toph interrupted.

"She's dark, and shy, and hates everything. Aang's hot and kind and outgoing and funny. Mai should be with someone like...like...um NOT AANG" she grimaced as Aang and Mai kissed. 'He's so so cute"

Katara didn't notice Sokka come over and kiss Toph. The two left. "You know what I mean Toph?" she looked around. "Toph"

* * *

"Think she's stop staring anytime soon" Mai laughed, cuddling deeper into Aang's arms.

"I can make her leave" Aang offered.

Mai smiled. "Yes please. She's really annoying"

"Okay but I need to distract her" Aang said.

Mai smiled and pulled Aang into a passionate kiss. 'Better?" she asked

"I think we're good" Aang laughed. He pulled out his iphone and sent a text to Toph.

"Okay she should be replying...now" Aang's phone beeped.

'Okay. All done" Aang smiled and kissed Mai again.

Kay. Sokka's coming. So I'll b goin w/ him and when I go she'll be wondrin where I am and leave. Your welcome

Hey can you make Katara stop looking at us. Thanks. Write back if u can. Bye


	2. drunk?

Toph had been Aang's friend since they were a mere five years of age. And now it was her duty to take him out, and get him to stop studying.

She pulled the reluctant Aang into a bar. "Toph, why are we going here?" Aang asked, almost nervously.

"Because, Twinkles, you need to have some fun in life. You've gotten worse than Katara" Toph smirked at her own success.

"Sorry" Aang said sarcastically. "But some people actually care about getting into college. And we're not twenty-one. Were nineteen and have no ID's so HA" Aang smirked.

"Poor naïve, little Twinkles. First off, they don't ID here. Second, I know people. So double HA" Toph returned the smug look.

Aang looked through the door. 'Toph, how many times have you been here?"

"Um. Two or three" Toph laughed nervously.

They walked in and some heads turned. "Hey Toph!" a bunch of peole greeted her.

"Okay. Maybe ten max!" Aang just laughed.

The sat at a tale in the farthest corner of the bar. "Yo!" Toph called over a waiter. He was wearing blue jeans and a green sports jacket with a black shirt under it. His hair was brown and messy. "Can I have two 'cactus juices'?"

"Sure thing Toph" his words were slightly slurred, hinting that he was at least partially drunk. Within a few moments he was back and set the drinks down. The drinks were in a clear cupo and there was a white piece of cactus bobbing out.

"Uh Toph, what is this?" Aang asked.

Toph laughed and took a drink. "Like even you've never heard of beer"

Aang reluctantly took a smile sip, followed by a larger one. "It's good" And Aang continued to drink. Toph smiled as she watched her friend get drunk.

After many more empty glasses Toph and Aang were on the dance floor completely drunk. Finally Aang pulled some sence4 and they went outside.

"How are we gonna get home" Aang asked

Toph smiled a bit and leaned on Aang more. "Guess we walk" They were close enough to a par and suddenly Toph darted off and sat on a swing. "I bet I could still beat you in jumping farther" she mocked.

"Your on!' Aang exclaimed, something he rarely did.

By the end of the contest, Aang was on top of Toph in the sand. There faces were inches away and they were both blushing. Aang slowly leaned forward and pecked her lips. A light spark went through his body and he kissed her again

"I….. I love you Toph" Aang decided.

Toph smiled to herself. "Ditto Twinkles" she leaned to kiss him again but a light shined on they're faces.

"Toph BeiFong?"

Toph made a grunt of understanding.

"Your parents are worried sick" he pulled them up muttering about drunk teenage cases.

They would be in so so much trouble, if not dead, but it was worth it as they sat in the police car holding hands.


End file.
